Deidara's Daughter
by pretty-dolly
Summary: she's shy,scared,alone,abused,sad,hated,and fearful. but when he finds her, her live takes a turn for the better. bad summary, rated: for abuse, violence, and swearing. no flames please, first time.
1. Chapter 1

It was twilight when Sasori and Deidara made there way though the gates of Iwa. Diedara had just taken down his henge when they heard a small gasp from behind a large pine tree.

"Who's there?" Sasori asked calmly.

They heard movement in the bushes. Then a small girl walked out. She was no less than 4 from there observations. She had long blonde hair that was cake with dirt. She held her hand protectively close to her chest. Her eyes sparkled ice blue, but in there depths you could see pain and fear. Her cloths were raged and torn.

"Um… I-I-I sorry. I not mean to over hear you talkin'." She stuttered in a small, sweet voice.

"… Come here." Sasori said in a gruff voice. He reached out his hand to the little girl, but at the sight of it she recoiled holding her hands closer to her.

Deidara saw the girl's fearful look at Sasori. He realized that from inside hiruko Sasori looked like an ugly old man and that the girl was afraid of him. So Deidara sighed and took a step forward, he would have to do this. He kneeled down so he was at her eye level. He extended his hand and gave a warm smile.

"It's ok. Come here." He said softly. She stared wide eyed at his palm. That's when he remembered the mouths. He was about to pull it back and just kill the little girl, but she lunged forwards and grabbed it with her tiny hands. She stared at the mouth for a second and then tears made there way down her cheeks. She rushed forwards and through her arms around Deidara's neck.

"You came back daddy. You finally came back for me." She cried. Deidara's eyes grew wide and he held her at arms length.

"WHAT!" he shouted. She smiled and held out her tiny hands. Two tongues lolled out panting up at Deidara.

"Daddy, take me home." She said before fainting from fatigue. She fell onto his arms.

"…We're taking her." Was all Sasori said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello peoples!! This is my first fic. In the first capture deidara didn't have his "un" sorry. Anyway please review**

The bolder that served as the akatsuki hide out's e entrance rumbled upwards as two members walked through. Hidan had been sitting in the living room praying, when Deidara and Sasori walked into the hide out. His eyes grew wide when he saw the small blonde girl in Deidara's arms.

"What the fuck is that thing doing here?" he shouted. As always everyone residing in the base had heard Hidan's yell. Curiosity drew them away from their room to see what all the commotion was about. Soon Sasori and Deidara were surrounded.

The poor little girl had just woken up and now was looking horrified at the mob that was to close. Deidara saw the little girls fear, and on instinct he held her tighter. She finally tried to escape the endless face and voices by burring her face into Diedara's armpit.

"Why the hell did you bring back some scrawny little girl?" Hidan asked gruffly. Kisame, Zetsu, and Kakuzu second the notion. Deidara was about to answer but Sasori beat him to it.

"She seems to be Deidara's daughter." He said his voice void of emotion.

There was an awkward silence. Then Itachi stepped forwards, he 'hmed' before snatch the girl out of Deidara's hands. He turns so she was facing him. She gasped, her eyes laced with fear as he examined her with his sharingan eyes. She began to squirm in his grip.

"Put me d-down! Let g-go!" she stuttered. He rose an eyebrow as she to try and escape his grip.

"…Put...Me...Down." She struggled more; small tears ran down her cheeks. "…Put me DOWN!"

At the last word a huge wave of chakra and energy surged forwards, sending Itachi flying. The girl land softly on her feet and ran to Deidara and hid under his cloak.

There was a shocked silence. But of course that didn't last long.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Hidan shouted. They all started to come closer to see the little girl better. Well, except Kisame he went to help Itachi, who was not a happy camper. But a booming voice silenced everyone.

"Deidara, report to me. NOW!" Pein called from down the hall. Deidara picked the girl up and spend down the hall.

When he reached Pein door he opened it hesitantly. There Pein sat at his desk surrounded by paper work. He stared at the two. The girl at seeing a new person retreated into Deidara's arm pit once again.

Pein stood walked over to Deidara and turned the girl to face him. His ringed eyes penetrated her large blue one. He could not see behind the matted blonde hair over her right eye, but he had a felling that if he moved it he would regret it. He sensed her massive chakra level.

"…What's your name?" he asked monotone.

She didn't answer just stared at him fearfully. Peins eye fell on Deidara and how he looked uneasy under Peins gaze.

"Clean her up. She's staying. She's your responsibility. Find out her name." Pein said walking back to his desk.

"WHAT! How do you even know she's my kid, un?" Deidara asked slightly frustrated. He'd admit he had hoped Pein would let her stay, but he didn't want to ruin his stubborn reputation.

"Her chakra signature is relative close to yours. It's the kind of relation that only exists in close family members. She's your deal with it." Pein said simply.

Deidara sighed bending down; he picked the girl up and walked to his and sasori's shared room. Thing were going to be different from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! I am a disgrace a sad pitifully excuse for a writer my chapters have been so short. Please forgive me. TTTT I got my first review. Yesh XD. Thank you toboedeidaralove I love you. Again R&R. **

They reach Deidara and Sasori's shared room thankfully without meeting anyone in the hall way. Deidara immediately brought the small girl into the bath room to clean her up. He started the bath and waited for the basin to fill. He turned to the little girl griped the end of her dirt tattered shirt and lifted it above her head. His breathe hitched, horrible scars and bruises covered her arms chest and back.

"What is your name, un?" He asked after recovering from his shock.

"…Dmara..?" She said timidly. She knew Deidara was staring at her injuries. She fondled with her thumbs nervously. He was going to ask about them. She knew he would. They always did. Normally she would run to avoid talking about it.

Deidara sighed, he would ask in a second. Right now he wanted her to relax a little. He pulled her pants off and turned the water off. He was NOT a pedophile. He didn't care she was a girl, she was 4, 5 at the most. He set her in the tub and began to scrub her clean.

Dmara seemed to visibly relax as the warm water touched her skin. She couldn't understand why some kids hated to bathe. Maybe it was because she had wallowed in her own filth far to long. She could not remember last time she took a bath, a month maybe two. Ever since she ran away from home.

Deidara began to massage shampoo into Dmara's hair. She closed her eyes at the feeling; small tears fell from her eyes. It shouldn't feel this good to get clean. Why couldn't she be like any normal four year old and love to be filthy?

Deidara saw the tears fall from her eyes. _Why is she crying_? He asked himself.

"Is something wrong, un?" he asked. Dmara shook her head. Shampoo hit Deidara in the face. Dmara's eyes grew wide in fear.

"G-gomen d-daddy. I didn't mean to pwease don't be mad. I sorry!" she said desperately. Deidara laughed as he wiped shampoo from his face.

"It was an accident. And was kinda my fault for asking, un. Don't worry, I'm not mad." He said waving his hands in front of him. Dmara saw the palm mouths again and shifted her gaze.

"…did they hate you to daddy." She asked quietly. She once again fondled with her thumbs. Deidara gave her a confused look.

"Did who hate me? And for what reason, un?" he asked. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"The Iwa people. Did they hate you for your hands like they hate me? Did they beat and call you hurtful name. Did they laugh at your pain, did they seal-." She stopped unable to finish. Tears poured down her face like small water falls.

Deidara cupped her chubby cheeks in his hands.

"We'll talk later, for right now lets finish your bath, un." He said with a warm smile. Dmara nodded and they finished the bath in silence.

When they had finished the bath Deidara gave Dmara one of his tea-shirts to wear. It was black and obviously to big for her, it fell of one of her shoulders. But she didn't seem to care, but by the look he was giving him, Sasori did.

"You can't let her walk around in that." He said outraged. Deidara scoffed.

"Don't worry Danna I'll get her cloths on our next mission, un. For now this is all we have. There's not a stash of children's cloths I should know about is there, un." He said annoyed. Sasori scoffed, the got up to leave saying something about a book in the living room.

Once he was gone Deidara sighed. He turned to Dmara, picked her up and sat her on the bed. Then he kneeled down to her eye level.

"To answer your question earlier, no, they did not hate me because of my hands, un. They thought of me as a weapon at their disposal. But tell me what they did to you, un. Why do they hate you?" He asked. Dmara hung her head avoiding eye contact. She began to fidget with the fringe that fell over her right eyes.

"They hated you; especially _her_ she cursed you every day. She let her angry out by…_hurting_ me. Every day she hit me, every time she saw me: in the street in the middle of the village, at the academy in front of other kids. So much cursing… so..much…pain. Make it stop…hurts, please." She began to panic. She clutched her head in anguish. "Make her stop. Her voice is in my head. She-she wants their blood. NO, NO, NO! Daddy make her stop." She cried. Deidara gripped her shoulders making her look at him.

"Who-what is telling you this, un?" he asked slightly panicking.

"_Her_! They put her in my head. She's there behind my eye. Its mama's fault, she let them do that to me. She laughed at my tears. She said I was weak and pitiful. She said 'to accept my fate'. It wasn't fate that did this, they did and then they laughed. It hurt so badly. There was so much screaming. A-and then her voice, it rang through my head. It made my ears bleed and my soul let out a scream so horrible." She was crying and trembling. She was still clutching her head; her eyes were wide with fear. Deidara hesitantly moved the hair from blocking her right eye. He didn't want to see what they did to his daughter, but he new he had to know. When the fringe was out of the way his breathe hitched and his whole body filled with fear. An eye black as the deepest pitch stared back at him with a hungry, bloodlust filled gaze.

He fixed the fringe back over her eye then engulfed her in a hug, then lay down on the bed with her in his arms. Her fear subsided some. She never had someone hold her before. It felt…good, nice to feel protected from harm. And for the first time 'her' voice was silenced.

She snuggled closer to Deidara resting her little head on his chest. His heart beet acted like a lullaby, it soothed her as she fell asleep. Before she surrendered to unconsciousness she heard Deidara whisper softly.

"Good night Dmara."


	4. Chapter 4

**Now I think its time for me to mention that there will be a good amount of OCCness in this story but come on how many stories are there without OCC. For Enkdosu there will be some Sasori Deidara arguments. And toboedeidaralover hugs luv ya.**

Dmara was woken up by loud curding from down the hall. Deidara was up and molding clay at his work bench, when he heard a small whimper from the bed. That's when he remembered Dmara. He was about to say some but the yelling down the hall interrupted him.

"NO FUCKING WAY! I AIN'T DOING THE FUCKING JASHIN DAMN DISHES! YOU CAN KISS MY ASS! MAKE DEIDARA DO EM' BUT NOT ME." Suddenly the door to the room burst open. "Deidara you mother fucker get your pansy ass out there to do the dishes."

"No! Make Itachi do it. He never does anything." He looked back over at Dmara and noticed she was crying. "HIDAN you bastard look what you did you made her cry."

Hidan's gaze fell on Dmara. There was an uncharacteristic silence. But Hidan had to fill the void.

"FUCK YEAH! Red eye's going to be pissed. I've got to go tell everyone. See ya later Dei." He said before speeding out the door. Deidara sighed.

"Are you hungry Dmara?" he asked. She nodded before hopping off the bed. She ran to Deidara and clang to his pant leg. They walked into the kitchen a few minutes later. Sasori was sitting at the table sipping tea and Itachi was doing the dishes. When Itachi caught sight of Dmara his aura turned darker than normal. He glared at them as they walked over to the table.

"You're keeping it then, huh?" Itachi asked.

"Her name is Dmara and she's not an 'it', un." Deidara said irritated. He set Dmara at the table and started to make poached eggs.

"I can't see why leader let it stay. It's of no use. Are you at least going to make something useful out of it. You could sell its body to pedophiles for money." Itachi said monotone completely ignoring Deidara's previous statement. Deidara dropped the egg he was holding. He spun around to face Itachi, his face red with fury.

"You disgusting bastard! Why we would you even think of doing something like that, un. She is an innocent four year old girl, to even mention of doing something like that is despicable. The reason she stay is because has an incredibly high chakra level, un. But you already know because she kicked you FUCKING ASS yesterday! You stupid god damn weasel, un." Deidara proclaimed angrily. He set Dmara's eggs on toast down in front of her and sat down to eat his own. Itachi, feel totally dejected, decided to return to his room.

After they were finished eating Deidara took Dmara back to his room to find out more about her. He needed to know more about what she went through and more about her eye. He didn't want to know, but he knew he needed to. So he sat her on his bed, and then crawled on to sit cross legged in front of her.

"Dmara I know this is hard for you, but I need to know more about what happened to you, un. Let's start with your eye. Why-… why is it like that, un?" he said. Dmara's face turned pale and she became nervous and upset.

"I-I-I can't tell you." She stammered. Deidara sighed. "B-b-but I c-can show you." She reached out for Deidara's hands. He took her small hands in his. At first there was nothing, then Dmara twisted her grip on his hand and Deidara was sucked into Dmara's memories.

_She could hear shouts and the pounding of feet coming up to her home form her finding place in the closet of her room. There was a loud banging on the front door. Then she heard her mother coming up the stairs. _

_"WHORE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE YOU FILTH PEACE OF SHIT!" Her mother yelled as she kicked open the door to Dmara's room. Her mother began to search the room. When the closet doors swung open Dmara already had tears streaming down her face. She was roughly grabbed by her hair and dragged out of the closet. Her mother let go of her hair only to clamp a strong hand around her upper arm, with a bruising force. Her mother sneered as she dragged Dmara down the hall. _

_"You have visitors' slut. Isn't that nice?" Her mother said in a fake sweet voice._

_"No, mommy, please let me go! D-don't do this, please! They c-can't do this to _

_m-me!" Dmara cried trying to break free from her mothers grip, sob and trembling in fear._

_"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, YOU FILTHY BITCH!" Her mother screamed in her face. They finally reached the door, her mother opened it wide. Outside there was, what looked like, the whole waiting with torches. Her mother handed her to the __Tsuchikage and they began to march through town towards the arena. Dmara was struggling profusely in the Tsuchikage's grip._

_When they finally reached the arena, the Kage strapped Dmara down to a table in the center. Dmara could see all the people in the stadiums, now she knew the village was here. She struggled against her restraints some more but to no prevail. Then some Ambu came out with a polished stone with seals engraved in rings all around it. _

_"For three-hundred years this stone has served as the container for Strix the demon that attacked Iwa. And for three-hundred years we've feared when the seal would break. We would have to use one of are children to seal the demon inside. But luckily the daughter of the traitor Deidara is here to take the place for our precious children. And now let use seal the demon behind her right eye." The Kage bellowed. The crowd cheered, but Dmara screamed. The sealed stone was placed next to Dmara._

_The Kage preformed a series of complex hand signs. Then he reached his hand through the stone. His muscles flexed as he grabbed hold of something. He pulled out of the stone what resembled a ghost of an owl. Vapor was what it looked to be made of, it let out a horrible screech. Dmara screamed loud and long. They couldn't put that inside her…could the? The Kage then brought the thing up to Dmara's right eye which they had uncovered. It immediately went into the eye. _

_Dmara let out a bone chilling scream of pain. It rattled the stadiums and broke glass. She couldn't seem to stop screaming. The pain was like being stabbed in the eye by thousands of needles. Then having the eye pulled out slowly and torturously. Her whole insides felt like they were on fire. She was losing consciousness now because the pain was too much for her little body. But before blacked out she heard a sinister voice in the back of her head cackle._

_"Hello Dmara, I'm Strix we're going to have lots of fun."_

Deidara was brought back to reality and the first thing he saw were the tears streaming down Dmara's face. He cupped her chubby tear stained red cheeks in his hands. His thumb caught one of her tears. He knew he should do something but he was not sure what. Finally he decided on just holding her.

"Dmara… Are you a jinchuriki, un?" He asked fearful. Dmara shook her head.

"N-no, just a freak." She said.

"Deidara, leader has a mission for us. Dmara's babysitter is Hidan. Come on we have to report to leader." Sasori interrupted before leaving again. Deidara sighed in annoyance.

"Dmara you wait here. There's paper in this drawer and pens are in this cup." Said Deidara pointing the nightstand. He looked back once more just in time to see Dmara reaching for a piece of paper. 


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I totally have been slacking off sorry ppl. I fear my brain will die for the boringness of my summer. So far I've…………..done nothing. Sad. And yet I still procrastinate on this story. Any way thanks for the comments everyone. Oh and by the way there is a great story on deviantart called "To Save Him…" the author is skyefox. Check it out. And if you have any fanfics with Deidara in them please tell me but no OC's please. Sorry for long author note. **

After getting briefed on his mission, Deidara went back to his room so that he could drop Dmara off at Hidan's room. While on his way there he went over the information he had gathered on Dmara.

_So my only daughter has been abused and humiliated in front of the whole of Iwa. Her mother is a grudge holding bitch and she has a demon sealed behind her right eye…lovely she fit right in with everyone. _Deidara thought sarcastically._ Who hell am I kidding? Itachi all ready hate her, and now Hidan will holed a grudge for having to baby-sit her._ Deidara sighed, this was not going well. That's when he realized he was at his door. He walked in and saw Dmara still sitting where he had left her. She was work intently on a portrait in a thin tipped paint brush that was glistening with, what looked like, ink. He crept closer to see what she was working on. The sight took his breathe away. The picture was of two arms, the wrists were crossed in an X. The hands were slightly curved in towards each other. Entwining their way through the arms were two kio fish. Above the arms was a beautiful water lily in full bloom. Although it was only on black and white it looked alive for some reason. Suddenly Deidara noticed there was no ink bottle.

"That's amazing Dmara. Where did you learn to draw like that, un? And where's your ink, un?" Deidara asked. Dmara jumped startled by Deidara's sudden appearance. She was so zoned into her work she hadn't heard him come in.

"T-tank you. Um… no one t-taught me I-I just can… I d-don't need ink. I-I got m-my own." She replied. She held her hands palms up. The mouth opened and a small glob of jet black ink rose from it. She grabbed the paint brush. The ink slid down the brush till it had a perfectly even coat at the end.

"S-see?"

"That amazing! Is it explosive, un?" Deidara asked.

"I-it can b-be."

Deidara smiled. _She's a really artist after all._ He held his hand out towards her.

"Come on, I have to take you to Hidan, un. He's gonna watch you while I'm a mission, un." Dmara's face paled and her eyes dropped to the floor. But she grabbed Deidara's hand anyway.

They walk down the many winding hallways that made up the Akatsuki base. Finally they reached a wooded door with the names hidan & kakazu carved in the wood. Deidara knocked, and then heard a lot of cursing coming from behind the door. The door flung open revealing a very tried looking Hidan.

"What the fuck do you want Blondie I was asleep?" he asked rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"You've been assigned by leader to baby-sit Dmara while I'm on a mission, un." Deidara said, looking down at Dmara then back up to the tried zealot.

"WHAT!? Fuck no; I am not some jashin-damn babysitter. I refuse to do it." Hidan stated proudly. _Beat that mother-fucker!_

"Leader said you have to. He gave this to prove it." Deidara sighed handing Hidan a scroll with his name on it. He read through it quickly with a scowl, then through it behind him it to his room.

"Fine, I'll watch the fucking heathen brat. Got nothing better to do anyway." He mumbled. Grabbing Dmara roughly by the arm and pulling her with him. Unfortunately he was to rough.

Images flash through Dmaras mind; her mother, the abuse, pain, hands, screams, faces, fear. It consumed her, clouding her vision making her see things. Instead of hidan stand there it was her mother. Dmaras arm in one hand a whip in the other, a sinister smile marring her delicate face.

Dmara screamed flailing her arms wildly. She did the only thing she could think of, she bit down hard on Hidans hand. Hidan cursed and let go of Dmara. She fell to the ground trembling; she crawled towards Deidara, and then rapped her arms around his leg. She sobbed into his pants, gripping so hard on the fabric her knuckles turned white.

Deidara bent down and rubbing small circles in her back, while cooing in a soothing manner.

"Ssh…it's alright… your ok, you safe…he won't hurt you, Ssh." He whispered between her sobs. She shook her head muttering incoherent thing to herself. Deidara finally got her to calm down; she was now settled snugly in his arms, her head resting on his chest. She gave small sniffles, but was relatively calm. Deidara handed her over to Hidan gently.

"Wow, that was weird." Hidan said. Deidara shot him a glare.

"Well if you weren't such an idget, then maybe you would have wait for me to explain things to you. Dumb-ass!" Deidara spat. Hidan can be really thick sometimes.

"Ok, first things first, no sudden movement. Two, do not hit or threaten to hit Dmara in anyway. Three, cut back on the swearing will ya? She only four, I don't want her spewing cuss-words like it's going out of stile." Deidara listed off the rules. Sasori walk up behind him informing him it was time for the mission. He turned to Dmara and gave a hug and a smile.

"Be good for Hidan, un. I'll be back later tonight long after you've fallen asleep, un." With that he turned and began to walk with Sasori to the hide out entrance.

"Bye-bye daddy! I love you!" She called after him. Deidaras breath hitched at that, but he didn't show it. In stead he gave you last wave and disappeared outside.

There was an awkward silence after Deidara had left. Hidan finally broke the silence with a sigh. He placed Dmara down on the ground and ushered her into his room. Kakazu looked up when they walked in, but he said nothing. He didn't see the point in it because he had heard the whole conversation. He stared at Dmara with his eerie green eyes, and then went back to counting his money.

"Oi, kit get over. Are you deft or something?" Hidan shouted. Dmara jumped, startled by Hidans shouting. She walked over and looked up at him sheepishly. "Are you hungry at all?" He asked. She shook her head. He only grunted. "Good, just sit there and be quite."

She grabbed the paper and brush that Deidara had left for her and climbed on to Hidans bed. She sat there hard at work for the majority of the day. But while deeply focused on her painting her stomach let out a loud wolfish growl. She blushed and wrapped her arms around her middle in hopes of muffling the noise. Hidan seemed to notice, he stud up from his place praying on the floor.

"You're hungry now aren't you?" He asked not really caring. She nodded and hopped off the bed to follow him to the kitchen. They walked through the hall in silence, the only sound was the sound of the feet padding along the floor. Hidan feared he might go insane from the silence. As everyone knows Hidan is not a natural silent person. In fact he's most likely the polar opposite. He had to start some kind of conversations.

"So… Dmara where were you living before blondie found your sorry ass?" He asked in the nicest tone he knew.

"N-no where r-really. Just a-alone" She stuttered.

"Did you have any friend or acquaintances that you were close to?"

"…no."

"None! Are you sure, you had to at least of had one friend?"

"…no, none…no one l-liked me m-much."

"Oh, I see." He didn't really get it though how could she of had no friends. That almost impossible. There had to be at least some one. Even when he was young he had Jashin-sama.

They reached the kitchen soon after their awkward conversation. Hidan went to the cabinet and began to make ramen. After ten minutes he placed to blows on the table and they began to eat.

Hidan finished first, he looked up at the clock. It was past nine o'clock, time for Dmara to go to bed.

"Hey, when you're finished its time for bed got that?" He said. She nodded and finished the rest of her ramen. Hidan placed their blows in the sink and picked Dmara up to take her to Deidaras room. When they reached the room he pulled back the cover and laid Dmara down before tucking her in. He was about to leave when he felt a tug at his sleeve.

"S-stay here t-till I fwall a-asleep, pwease." Dmara asked tiredly. Hidan nodded with a sigh and sat down waiting for her to fall asleep. When she was almost completely asleep he heard small whisper escape her mouth.

"Tank you Hidy-niisan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok everyone before you through shit at me I have to give my excuse. My computer has had a flesh eating Trojan virus. And we just got it fixed so enjoy what I've give you. R&R please. **

Hidan stood outside Deidara's door thinking over what Dmara had just said.

"Hidy…niisan?" he repeated before giving an amused smile. He walked back down the hall to his room. "I could get use to that."

*******

_Dmara lay in her bed sick as a dog with the flue. Her whole body was shivering and she couldn't stop coughing. She tried to stay quite because her mother was home. _

_She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. Suddenly a loud cracked cough escaped her mouth and it went on for two minutes, she felt like she was choking. The door to her room slammed open revealing her mother, face red with anger._

"_You stupid whore, I'm trying to fucking sleep you dumb-shit! I can't sleep with you're making all that ridicules noise. Get up your going outside." Her mother screamed._

"_No mommy, please! I'll be quite, I promise. Don't through me outside please, I don't feel good."_

"_I DON'T CARE! Get up NOW!" She yelled grabbing Dmara by her hair and dragging her through the house. Dmara luckily had grabbed the blanket off of her bed. Her mother harshly through her out on the porch. _

"_Now shut up and don't bug me the rest of the night." Was all she said before slamming the door._

_Dmara curled up into a tight ball on the porch with the blanket wrapped even tighter around her. She shivered more vigorously, and her nose began to run. She cried loudly because she was sick, cold, and no one wanted her around. _

_Then a dark figure walked up to the porch, Dmara a shadowed fist raised above her head. It was brought down as she screamed._

*********

Deidara walked into the hide out after his mission. It was late and everyone was asleep. He was on his way to his room when a scream rang through the halls. He ran to the source of the scream only to end up at his room.

He ran through the door and saw Dmara thrashing around on the bed, giving small whimpers and please. He quickly crossed the room to the bed. He pulled Dmara into his lap and began to softly shake her awake.

"Come on Dmara. It's ok, I gotcha, it's only a dream." He whispered. Dmara's eyes opened slowly; when she saw Deidara she wrapped her arms around his waste and buried her face in his stomach.

Deidara rested his hand on top of her head, stroking her hair. She was trembling and still whimpering, but she felt safer now that Deidara was there. Finally her blue eyes fluttered open. She was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were starting to tear up.

She whimpered before burying her face back into Deidara's stomach. Deidara tried to comfort her and sooth her into calming down. Eventually it worked and Dmara was calm enough to where she could talk.

"Hi daddy." She said sniffling a little. Deidara look down at her with a small smile.

"You want to talk about your bad dream?" he asked, she shook her head. "Ok then, well I have to tell you I think you woke up the other members." He smirked. As if on que the door burst open and leader marched in looking extremely tried.

"That it, I'm not prolonging it any more Deidara. Today at noon she will fight Itachi in the training dome." He whispered harshly before stomping out of the room and slamming the door.

Deidara sighed,_ sheesh, not much of a morning person is he, _he thought shaking his head. Dmara looked up at him in confusion. What did Pein mean 'fight'; she didn't like fighting. Sensing Dmara's unease Deidara laid her back onto the bed before lying down next to her.

"Just go to sleep Dmara, I'll tell you in the morning." He whispered tiredly. Dmara nodded and soon they were both asleep.

*******

The next morning when Dmara awoke Deidara was waiting for her. On his mission he had grabbed her some cloths. He dressed in a small purple and black striped shirt with a cartoon skull on the front, black shorts, and her hair fixed up in two ponytails on to of her head. Once she was all dressed they headed for the kitchen for breakfast.

They ate quietly as Deidara told Dmara about how she was going to fight Itachi today to show that she was strong enough to be aloud to stay at the hide out. Just while he was explaining what will happen if she is to pass the test, he suddenly get tackled by a mass of black and orange.

"Sempai! Sempai aren't you glad Tobi and Zetsu-san are back from our mission?" he shouted happily. Then his eyes landed on Dmara. There was a short pause in which Tobi looked back and forth between Deidara and Dmara. Finally he came to the only logical answer he could think up. He rushed over and started squeezing Dmara to death. "OH, there's a mini sempai in base, yay! What's your name chibi sempai? Sempai when did you get a mini clone? Tobi wants one." he asked loudly. Deidara rubbed his temples in frustration. Even Tobi's presence gave him a migraine.

"Tobi this is Dmara. She is not my 'mini clone' she's my daughter, un. Further more if we did have clones, no you could not have one. One of you running around is enough, un." Deidara said agitated. Tobi looked horribly confused.

"But sempai when did you get pregnant?" he asked innocently cocking his head to the side. Deidara started shaking in rage.

"NO YOU STUPID BAKA, I DID NOT GET PREGNANT! I'M A FUCKING GUY, UN!" He panted trying to recompose himself. "… Dmara has a mother somewhere, but she'd rather live here with us, un."

Tobi nodded vigorously then began to pet Dmara's head as if she were a kitten. Dmara gave Deidara a pleading look. He held back a snort as he smacked Tobi over the head.

"Go away, un, you're being a nuisance."

"But Sempia~, Tobi want to play~!" Deidara grumbled irritated, and then a light flashed in his head.

"Oh Tobi, I wish I could, un. But I have stuff to do today, but Itachi will play with you I'm sure he'd love to play. Go ask him, un."

"Ok, Tobi's a good boy!"

Deidara snickered behind his hand as Tobi bounded down the hall in the direction of Itachi's room. He glanced over at Dmara to see her to giggle a little. Zetsu gave Deidara a very disapproving look before going to bail Tobi out of the situation he was bound to get into.

Deidara checked the time quickly. It was ten; he had two hours before Dmara was to prove her usefulness to Pein. Sighing he decided that it was better to tell Dmara now rather than later.

"Ok so here's the dealo, un. In about two hours you're gonna spar with Itachi in the training arena. It's ok if you lose because fight the Uchiha bastard is not easy, un. Stupid overconfident weasel bastard, un" Deidara muttered the last bit under his breath. Dmara nodded slowly her eyes heavy lidded. She didn't want to fight. Every time she fought someone got hurt and then she got blamed.

With two hours still to spare Deidara took Dmara into the bases "living-room", which was really just an overly large couch and a TV. She sat in the middle of the couch with Dmara in his lap. Grabbing the remote from where it was wedged between the couch cushions Deidara turned to a kids program that was on.

After about an hour and a half of watching some show about fairies,_ wick-no…wiz-nope…oh _Winx _that's was it,_ Deidara was beginning to lose his mind. If he had to watch the "Winx Club" power up one more time to fight the "witches" he was going to break the TV. But Dmara seem to enjoy it and her attention was wrapped as "Bloom" fight off "Icy" with "magic". _Puke in my mouth!_ The time had finally come for Dmara to spar with Itachi.

Deidara pushed open the door to the training area to see to everyone was already there. He took Dmara's hand and led her to the center of the area.

"That will be all Deidara please join the others on the side lines." Pein commanded. "Now Dmara you release you purpose for being hear, correct?"

Dmara nodded and Pein seemed satisfied. With a simple hand gesture he called Itachi to them.

"Excellent, don't hold back on our account," he said wave a hand lazily towards the rest of the Akatsuki on the side lines. "We won't interrupt wear we're not needed." And with that the match began.

Itachi looked lazily at Dmara who just stood there with an air of innocence._ I'll teach that little brat some respect._ With that thought at mind he charged toward Dmara taking out a kunai in the process. Just as he reached out to strike Dmara's whole tiny body bent backwards until she was in a bridge pose. She lifted her feet up to kick and managed to knock the kunai from Itachi's hand. Gracefully somersaulting backward she stood and caught the falling kunai between her teeth while her hand crossed out in front of her ready for the next attack.

Itachi didn't seem fazed by the display he merely took out another kunai and charged again, but this time Dmara countered. To large globs of ink shot from Dmara's hand mouths. They took shape almost immediately as two fairly large owls. They intercepted Itachi's attack trying to peck at him with their beaks or slash him with the kunai held in their talons.

Finding these creatures a mere annoyance Itachi slices both in half with little trouble. He turned to Dmara only to hear a giggle break its self from her throat. At his quizzical look she pointed behind him. When he looked around to his chagrin that the four half's of owl that he had severed were now reforming into four unharmed, unfazed, battle ready owls. Itachi tried the same move again only to have the same results again.

The ex-leaf Nin jumped a respectable distance away and made some quick hand signs. A large ball of fire burst forth from his throat incinerating the ink worriers before him.

When the air was clear again he saw that Dmara was still smiling and reading herself for his next attack. He made some more hand signs and all the fire from the torches on the walls came together and formed a large dragon made solely of fire.

Dmara cocked her head to the side take in the attack and trying to create a play to beat it. When her plan was worked out Dmara let ink spring from her hands once more. She made a quick and sign and an equally large black ink dragon molded itself from the small amount of ink it was given.

The dragons advance on one another, one with tremendous roars of fury and the other with a low roar of laughter. As the two dragons collided the ink one liquefied and engulfed the fire effectively putting it out.

Sighing Itachi realized he would have to use his sharingan to defeat this little brat. So once his sharingan was activated Itachi charged again only this time at a higher speed.

He was on Dmara before she could blink and landed a solid punch to the stomach causing her the cough up blood. Dmara flew back a few yards before finally landing on the ground with a small thump.

The demon inside her was enraged and demanding to be let out. Dmara staggered to her feet clutching her head with one hand. Regaining control she slammed her hand down on the ground. Ink spread all over the floor rippling and bouncing off the walls like water; Black, murky, soulless water. When the whole dome floor was covered in ink Dmara jumped up and dived.

Deidara tensed when he saw Dmara plummet head first toward the inked surface of the ground fearing she was going to break her neck. But as she hit the surface she glided through the black soundlessly like it was water. And then she was gone.

Her presents could not be sensed, she could not be seen, and there was not a sound through out the whole dome.

Itachi snapped his head from side to side searching with his sharingan for Dmara, but to no avail because even the sharingan could find under the inky surface.

They didn't have to wait long because a moment later black hands rose from the ink trying to grab the Uchiha's legs. Itachi was too quick he jumps around evading and destroying the demon like hands.

As Itachi land you last time on the ink he saw in the corner of his eye there human fingers sticking out through the ink. Apparently Dmara still need to breathe.

Smirking Itachi leapt over to where the fingers were and plunged his hand under the surface, grasping the first thing he felt, Itachi yanked Dmara out of the ink by her wrist. She struggled to free herself but couldn't because Itachi was obviously strong.

Grabbing her chin with his fingers Itachi force Dmara to look him in the eye.

"**Mangekyou sharingan." **he said calmly as he and Dmara were thrown into the black and red world.

~ Mangekyou sharingan~

_Blood, lots of blood and tear. A small blonde girl cowers in the corner as a tall black haired woman stands over her with a broken bear bottle._

_"STUPID UNGRATEFUL WHORE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THE FOOD COST ME1" the woman yelled obviously drunk._

_"I'm s-sorry mommy! I'm Sorry, I-I won't eat w-without you permission again, I'm s-sorry~!" Dmara cried as her "mommy" raised the bear bottle up and then bring it down on the pour young girl._

_A scream rang out before the scene change. A woman with dark brown hair that was more feathers than it was hair sat with Dmara in her lap._

_"Hush now child. You must be so tried, let me have control and you will feel better." The woman sneered black eye flash and teeth long and sharp like fangs._

_"No, no, I'll get in trouble! No, leave me alone!" Dmara cried._

_"Hush now chickling, hush. I'm here to take care of you."_

_**"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!" **__A voice suddenly roar and Itachi felt himself being pushed violently from Dmara's mind. _

~back to real world~

Itachi fell back onto the now inkless ground and dropped Dmara. Regaining focus Itachi saw that Dmara seemed to be in a large amount of pain. She was bent over on her knees clutching her head and whimpering "no" over and over again.

She gave a loud cry and then slump forward. She looked up at Itachi her eye kept flickering from blue to black and her face was contorted in pain.

"**He got into your head and made you hurt. Let me deal with him.** No, h-he's doing what he's told.** Then let me deal with them all one by one they won't hurt you anymore.** NO, STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!** LET ME OUT NOW!"** it was hard to follow every word was from Dmara's mouth but they weren't all hers. The argument end when Itachi took advantage of the situation and knock Dmara out with a swift chop to the back of the head.

There was silence for a few moments until Hidan decide he need to voice his opinion.

"THAT WAS A FUCKING CHEAP SHOT!" a collective sigh made its way around the room.

Deidara picked Dmara from the ground and excused himself to his room where he laid Dmara so she could sleep. Back with the other Akatsuki member a discussion was being held to determine Dmara's future.

"Well, it's no surprise that we're not getting rid of her. Her power could be helpful in the long run so the question is what do we plan to do her living arraignments?" Pein asked.

"Kakuzu's gonna have to fork over some fuckin' money so we can get her some shit." Hidan decided.

"Hidan, what you're suggesting is that we allow a four year old girl to run around our hide out and take turns with babysitting while Deidara's on missions?" Konan asked hopefully. Everyone man in the room sweat dropped.

"Um, Konan, dear, that won't work." Pein explain timidly. The temperature of the room drop drastically and a dark aura surrounded Konan.

"And why not? I see no reason why Hidan's plan wouldn't work." Venom dripped from her words as Konan glared at everyone.

"Well you can't expect us to baby-sit some little brat. We're S-rank criminals." Kisame threw in his two cents.

"Are you trying to tell me that a group of criminals won't baby-sit a little because it would make you feel less macho?" Konan Seethed. There was an awkward silence. None of the men tried to deny Konan's claim.

"Well, um, since no one seems to have any other ideas. Congratulations Hidan we're using your plan." Pein declared.

"Um, thank…" he leaned over and whispered to Kakuzu. "what was my plan again?"

**********

**SO yeah there's my new chapter. Finally right, anyway I just wanted to make something clear about Dmara's power. I did not steal it from Sai!!! I didn't even know who Sai was when I started this story so yeah, reviews are appreciated! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, yeah, I know I'm slow sorry. I'm not going to think of an excuse other than that this passion of writing fan fiction is an "in the closet" thing and my family doesn't know. Lately my little sister(who's actual 5,8) has been staying up late which interferes with my writing sorry again.**

When Drama awoke it was midday and the hide out was relatively silent. Her small fist rose to rub sleep from her eyes and she looked around the room she was in. the last thing she remembered was fighting Itachi but after that everything was a blur. Slowly she sat up and wriggled her toes under the comforter to try and rid her body of the after effects of sleep.

The door to the room opened and Dmara looked up expecting to see her father but she was only granted Sasori, who gave her a small nod in greeting. Now, normally see Sasori when she woke up was normal since Deidara was his partner, but today something was a little off. Hanging from Sasori's outstretched arms were at least twenty different shopping bags. He walked over to where Dmara lay and set the bags down; now that they were closer Dmara could see all that they contained. Granted a majority of the bags were full of cloth, and of course she wasn't interested in those at this stage in her life, but there were two bags that really got excitement running through her. One of the bags was white with a smiling brown teddy bear on the front and the other was a light lavender color with several dolls dancing on the sides. She reached for these two bags before any of the others eager to see what was inside them.

She gasped, for inside the first bag was an incredibly soft purple teddy bear. Its feet and hands were heavy and weighed down with sand and its eyes were two shining black buttons. It also came with a large selection of puzzles and books. She reluctantly set the bear off to the side so she could examine the second bag. Inside the second bag there were three perfectly crafted porcelain china dolls, each one had its own special characteristics and a different facial expression on their delicate feminine faces. Carefully she pulled one of the dolls from the bag and examined it. Its brown hair was curled into perfect ringlets, a silky red dress flowed around its body, its face bore an expression of unbridled amusement and its soft lavender eyes sparkled as the light caught on the glaze, but to Dmara the doll was saying hello to her and just asking to be played with.

Sasori noticed her fascination with the doll and smiled inwardly, it had been his idea to get and Deidara had been hard to persuade. He reached into the bag closest to him and began to lay out an outfit for Dmara to wear.

"You like them, do you?" he asked smoothly.

"Yes," she said in her small whisper of a voice. "They're pretty."

"What will you name them?"

"Name…?"

"Well of course, how would you feel with no name?"

She stared down at the brown haired doll in her hands, twirling a bit of brown curl between her fingers.

"Pippa," she announced proudly. "This ones name is Pippa."

Reaching back into the bag she pulled out the second doll. This one had blonde hair and frighteningly bright green eyes that matched its bright green and black lace dress. There was a look of pure love and longing displayed on its face and its eye shined with what seemed like hidden sadness.

"Bianca, My Bianca."

The next doll had bright red hair that was pulled back so that only the bags hung on either side of its face. It wore and old fashion black Victorian dress. Two soulful chocolate eyes stared up into Dmara's eyes with an expression of clear indifference with only the slightest bit of humor hiding in its eyes. She turned this doll over and over again in her hands studying it and thinking deeply on what the name should be. Then finally she looked up at Sasori smile and laughed dancing in her visible frosted eye.

"Sori…because you to have the same eyes."

On the inside Sasori was fairly surprised at the noticed resemblances between himself and the doll, but outwardly he looked indifferent if not amused. He finished putting together an outfit for Dmara to wear with an inward sigh, some of the outfit the small girl now owned were downright ridiculous. Each Akatsuki member was ordered to pick out something for they're newest apprentice to wear. Sasori himself had picked her out a long sleeved, black and red striped shirt and a pair of black shorts. Deidara chose a blue T-shirt with a black inlayed pattern done in black velvet and a pair of black jeans. Konan had excitedly chosen a purple shirt with a pair of golden wings printed on the back, a gray plaid skirt and black leggings. Now those are normal outfit, and Sasori was fine with those, it was what the members had chosen that annoyed him.

Hidan hadn't even picked out a full outfit! He just got her a black scarf with little skulls covering it and a black beanie with little devil horns attached to the top. Tobi picked out an outfit that looked like rainbow vomit which consisted of a white shirt, rainbow jacket, and neon orange pants, just looking at it hurt Sasori's eyes. Kakuzu had got her a long-sleeved purple velvet dress and white tights, cheap and boring. Zetsu chose a forest green dress the reached down to her knees, a pair of purple sandals, and a yellow sun hat. Pein's outfit was by far the most ridiculous, he got her some long baggy black pants with chains hanging from them and a plain black tank top with the Akatsuki cloud printed on the front. Konan threatened to smack him after he bought it, saying that it was not an outfit for small girls to wear, but he ignored her.

The outfit Sasori had picked out for her to wear today was the one he had put together along with the hat Hidan had gotten her. He set the bags on the floor and told Dmara to get dressed.

Once she was fully clothed and ready for the day, Sasori explained to her that he and Deidara would have to leave on another mission in about four days and that they would find out who was babysitting her today.

"Why do you have to leave so soon? Didn't you just get back?"

"Yes, but our job requires us to go on many more missions than regular shinobi."

"Oh…ok." Sasori was intrigued by her lack of argument at the answer she was given. Normally a child her age would throw a tantrum if their guardians had to work so much. But she didn't look like the kind of girl to throw very many tantrums, and for that he was grateful.

"All right, lets go see Pein about your situation, shall we?"

They made their way slowly down the hall because neither were in that much of a hurry. Sasori, being who he was, had had them leave the room with more than enough time to get to leaders office without the risk of being late. They reached the dark redwood door to the leaders office and stepped inside.

"Ah, I see you made it on time, like always Sasori," Pein addressed them. Dmara noticed that her father was already present and was looking fairly miffed.

"Let's get right to business. On your next mission Itachi will be Dmara's caretaker, any objections?" he stared pointedly at Deidara.

"No, un." Deidara replied through gritted teeth.

"Good, also Dmara will be getting her first mission assignment in roughly two month." Sasori looked intrigued.

"And what will her objective be?" there was a long pause where Pein simply looked at Dmara for a few moments before he and Sasori's question.

"Infiltrate Konoha during the Chunin exams and collect information on Kyuubi container."


End file.
